


February Words #1: Pollution

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Leia talking about Alderaan in the present tense ahh my heart, M/M, Multi, Non-virgin Leia, OT3, Post-Battle of Yavin, Pre-OT3, Virgin Luke, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: Part of my February prompt challenge!  Luke's innocent mind is about to be polluted with what he hears behind closed doors... or is it?





	February Words #1: Pollution

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing! This will be the first in a series of short fics based on this prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist
> 
> I'm using Luke/Han/Leia for this series... some of the stories might focus on any two of them alone, but this one is about all three. I don't expect any archive warnings to apply for any stories in this series. :)

February 1 – Pollution

~About one week ABY~

“So I took her out to this dive, you know? Eh, well maybe you don’t.”

From the other side of the blast doors, Luke hears Chewbacca’s unmistakable roar.

“Of course she wants to hear it, Chewie!” Han proclaims. “So there I am, with the most beautiful girl in the Outer Rim...”

There’s a slur to his voice, Luke thinks. He’s probably been drinking.

And that’s not a problem, not really. Not like it is with some people. Drunk Han is just like sober Han, except without even the show of reverence he puts up in front of the Alliance leaders.

Luke’s a little jealous of that, really. He’s pretty sure that, sober or not, if he bragged about the one pathetic kiss he’s had, anyone who might be listening would be more amused than impressed. With Han, though, it’s different. People look up to him. Hell, _Luke_ looks up to him, even though he’s the one who’s supposed to be the hero of the Rebellion. And he doesn’t know that he really wants to be like Han around women. But he wishes he were the type of person who could be anything like Han.

Chewbacca roars again, and whoever’s in the room with Han coughs.

“Captain Solo,” she says. “I’m sure your romantic exploits are impressive in the pilots’ quarters...”

And Luke’s pretty sure his heart just stopped.

He’s talking to Leia.

There’s a choice he could make, then. Open the door. Open the door and play dumb, that is, or open the door to save Leia from embarrassment. He thinks the first one’s more likely to work. She’s not the kind of girl who needs saving.

Or he could walk away. That would be easier. Walk away, and let her reject Han on her own.

But what if she doesn’t? Luke doesn’t want to think too much about that... about how it would feel to lose him. To lose her.

She goes on: “...but when it comes to techniques in... that area, Captain?” Luke can practically see her gaze—on Han, not him, but he shifts his legs to accommodate it. “I assure you that you and I are more than equals.”

Luke’s holding his breath now. The princess... and who?

She laughs. “Don’t look so shocked.” But Han probably looks as lost as Luke is. “There’s this spot, on Alderaan, where all the bad kids come to play...”

She’s goading him, Luke thinks. She wasn’t really that kind of girl, the ones you’d see in the speeders in the back lots of Anchorhead with their legs wrapped around some guy.

“Maybe I’ll save that story for another day,” she says, finally, and Luke knows how Han feels because the same hot frustration is boring a hole in him, too.

“Hey, Princess.”

“We have company.” Her voice is half laughing, half firm.

And just like that, the blast doors swing open, and Luke can’t keep his mouth closed.

“I was...”

“Polluting young minds now, are we, Princess?” Han sidles up around Luke and slips an arm over his shoulder. Leia shoots him a look that ought to burn.

“I’m not... It’s not...” Luke starts to object, but Han pulls him close and kisses him full-on.

“How’s that for your competition, there, Princess?”

The title hangs there, in the air between them for a moment. With the kiss. With the erection, pressing up against his suddenly too-tight pants. And then Leia turns her nose up, and just turns.

And as she walks away, Han tightens his grip on Luke’s shoulders. “Polluted, huh, kid?”

Luke’s no more polluted than he’s ever been before. But he’s not sure if he’s lost or if he’s won.


End file.
